


Чудесный вечер в семье Бэрбоунов

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Children, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Magic, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Помните, что все счастливые семьи счастливы одинаково?)АУ, где взрослые Криденс и Модести счастливы вместе.





	Чудесный вечер в семье Бэрбоунов

Кэнди снова пролетает прямо перед самым носом. Алекс уже в который раз пытается схватить пеструю птицу за хвост — и опять промахивается. Кэнди делает круг по гостиной над его головой и насмешливо щебечет, словно дразня. Алекс сердито сопит, закусывает губу от досады, подпрыгивает раз, другой… и вдруг обнаруживает, что глядит прямо в круглые от изумления глаза домашнего питомца. А потом плюхается на пол, приземляясь на попу — не больно, но чувствительно. 

Он открывает рот, собираясь зареветь, но внезапно понимает: он теперь тоже умеет летать! Это необыкновенное открытие потрясает его. Алекс вскакивает на ноги и снова подпрыгивает. На этот раз он зависает в воздухе на целых полминуты! Это так здорово!!! 

Алекс мчится по комнатам, по коридору, то вприпрыжку, то взлетая — наперегонки с Кэнди, который по-прежнему ловко уворачивается от цепких пальцев. Еще один прыжок — и приземление… в знакомые руки, теплые, сильные, бережные. 

— Папа! Папа! Смотри! Я летаю! — захлебывается Алекс от восторга.

— Да ты настоящий волшебник, Алан Александр! — Дыхание отца щекочет его ухо, и Алекс хихикает, вертя головой.

— Стихийная магия? Ну что ж, три с половиной года — самый подходящий возраст.

Это уже мама. Она выглядывает из кухни и, снимая на ходу фартук, неторопливо идет к ним. 

Мама у Алекса очень красивая. Она всегда улыбается, укладывает свои длинные светлые волосы в затейливые прически, носит яркие летящие платья. А еще она круглая, как булочки с изюмом, которые печет дядя Якоб, и Алекс знает — это потому, что у мамы в животе живет его сестренка. Алекс знает, что и сам там раньше жил и ему было вполне уютно. Но жить дома с мамой и папой намного интереснее. и он ждет не дождется, когда сестренка наконец это поймет и тоже присоединится к ним.

Алекс сидит на папином плече — на другом примостился Кэнди, выводящий мелодичные рулады, — и смотрит, как мамины глаза начинают светиться необыкновенным светом. Они всегда становятся такими, когда мама смотрит на папу. И Алекс видит в них папино отражение — и свое тоже, потому что они с папой «одно лицо», как любит повторять тетя Куинни. А еще у них с папой густые темные кудри, только в папиных запутались серебристые паутинки.

Алекс обнимает за шею маму и папу одновременно, заставляя их шутливо стукнуться лбами, — и смеется вместе с ними. А папа взмахивает рукой — и протягивает маме букетик ее любимых фиалок. Алекс всегда восхищается тем, как легко у него получается. Когда-нибудь он тоже научится — но уметь летать не менее замечательно! 

Кэнди, похоже, того же мнения. Он кружит над ними и поет, поет. «Не пора ли обновить Замолчары?» — спрашивает, указывая на него, папа, но мама только с улыбкой машет рукой. Часы — Алекс сосредоточенно считает вполголоса — бьют шесть. Начинается еще один чудесный вечер в семье Бэрбоунов.


End file.
